Crystal Rave
Crystal Rave is an MSPA forum adventure created by dexexe1234. It has a heavy emphasis on combat, combined with light puzzle aspects and a shop. In these things it resembles an MSPAFA version of such action-adventure games as the Legend of Zelda series. Crystal Rave is full color and most panels feature animation. Crystal Rave recently won the best animated art award in the first MSPAFA Awards. Crystal Rave was also Nominated for best active adventure in the Spring 2010 MSPAFA Awards. Crystal Rave is not being updated anymore on the MSPA Forums, but is findable at www.Dexworks.net which is Dex's website. Mechanics Crystal Raver has the stats LV (level), STR (strength), DEF (defense), FST (fastness) and MGK (magick). Upon defeating enemies, XP (xelence part) is earned; after enough is earned LV is increased and UPG (upgrade) points are earned which are distributed into the other stats as decided by the players. Crystal Raver has two meters, HP (health part) and MP (magic part), which reflect his current state. HP is depleted upon taking damage, and MP is depleted upon using elemental powers. A special meter called DP (dream part) is used for special actions called Dream Raves. Raves are special actions whose availability depend on various stats. Their activation seems to be based on the Rule of Cool rather than any pre-planned mechanic. So far seen are Rave Tricks (passive abilities), Combat Raves, and Magick Raves (which consume MP). Also mentioned, but not yet seen, are Social Raves. Also, there are plot-centric raves called Dream Raves, special raves unlocked through regaining parts of Crystal Raver's memory. One has been unlocked through recollection of Raver's past life. Crystal Raver regained his pet ferret, Sugarloaf, in the course of the adventure, and Sugarloaf now acts as sidekick. It has stats just as Crystal Raver does, though MGK is replaced with BST (beast). At various times throughout the adventure, Crystal Raver is prompted by a mental voice to choose something, which upon choosing based on player input manifests immediately. So far chosen have been an element (carbon), a weapon item (Drill Whip), a defense item (Bionic Eye) and a support item (Soul Scarf). Only two items can be equipped simultaneously. In a Dreamatic Interlude later in the adventure Crystal Raver learns how to fuse with items or creatures. This alters his stats and weaponry and may allow him to defeat foes more powerful than he otherwise would be able to. He can only fuse with things he knows how to combine with, and not with things that are unwilling to fuse. Using a fusion uses up all his Magick Part. He knows how to Animal-Fuse and Tool-Fuse. Plot Prologue Crystal Rave begins with Crystal Raver sat in a prison cell unable to remember anything. A mysterious voice compels him to choose his element of magic. He chose carbon, gaining the ability to summon and manipulate carbon. Crystal Raver learns from a being called Artimeus, speaking to him through a portal, that he is a member of the Artisian Armada, trapped in a crystal prison. To escape from the room in which he is trapped he has to defeat the first guardian; Ramblax. Crystal Raver does so, using his signature weapon; the Drill-Whip. He travels through a portal and into the prison proper. Crystal Raver encounters Artimeus who he learns is the lader of the Artisian Armada. Artisian tells him that in order for them and other members of the Artisian Armada to be freed from the prison Crystal Raver has to defeat all eight guardians. Crystal Raver is then teleported on to the fire realm of Madame Wranx, starting Chapter One. Chapter One Crystal Raver is stopped in his tracks by an imposing door. He solves some puzzles and encounters a pair of fire sprites called Jude and Bart. He is ultimately forced to kill them both to obtain the keys they possess. He is then able to proceed through the imposing door. After solving another puzzle he discovers a friendly frost bit. When he frees it from the frost amplifying pedestal it is trapped on it agrees to help him. He agrees to find a deposit of flex rodexon for the armor and purchases amongst other things a shield bit. Crystal Raver discovers a massive container of what appears to be sentient lava. It cracks open and he has a Dreamatic Interlude flashback to his past. In this dream state his home is under attack by the Artisian Armada. He discovers his father locked in battle with one of the Armada's members, his mother already dead. This traumatic experience causes him to wake up, finding himself engaged in a mini-boss battle with Blazorage, one of the Madame Wranx's servants. Using a powerful technique he creates a carbon duplicate of himself and together they fight Blazorage. An attack reveals a girl in a capsule contained in Blazorage's arm. After absorbing an alarming amount of magic from Blazorage the focus slips to someone else. A fire sprite called Veronica wakes from a dream about Crystal Raver. She is attacked by a venous seal-like creature. She manages to make it into a cave with a massive crystal and a potential antidote, however before she can obtain the antidote she encounters a member of the Armada; the same one who killed Crystal Raver's family. He is being pursued by an ice being Veronica recognises as General Ison. Neither he nor Veronica stand a chance and are promptly killed by the mysterious member of the Armada. Meanwhile Crystal Raver had become encased in crystal, and Carbon Duplicate transformed into Carbon Shield Knight. Crystal Raver wakes up in some a dark place. Here he is granted a new weapon; the Piston-Knuckles. After a quick test it reverts to energy, becoming a visage of Crystal Raver's uncle Pinkrieg. His other magical items do the same, revealing themselves to be his Aunt Puffcoat and Cousin Goodglasses. He learns that he is the sole remaining member of the monochrome race and that he has the ability of Fusion. He learns that he is in a Destrati, a hidden world inside his own mind. Very few get to explore their Destrati. He learns from the spirits of his family that Artisian Armada is a dreadful scourge upon the universe, and that Artimeus was the one who destroyed their race. Crystal Raver tests out his new Fusion Ability. Carbon Shield Knight, though heavily damaged manages to kill Blazorage before dying himself. The focus begins to switch a lot between a grimekin called Clarence who speaks directly to the readers, various people finding out about Blazorage's death, Crystal Raver and his new companion Feather Dove (the girl from Blazorage's arm), Sugarloaf (Crystal Raver's ferret companion) and his sidekick Eclair, and a guy watching the moons eclipse. Characters * Crystal Raver - Crystal Raver is the protagonist of the adventure. He is a scarf-wearing amnesiac with an empty eye-socket (sometimes occupied by the Bionic Eye). He learns through the course of Crystal Rave that he is a member of the Artisian Armada. He has the power to magically manipulate carbon. * Sugarloaf - Sugarloaf is Crystal Raver's trusty ferret sidekick. When not actively engaged in sidekickery, he nestles in Crystal Raver's hair. His coloring is either silver or dark-eyed white. * Artimeus W. Srum - Leader of the Artisian Armada. Artimeus looks like an older version of Crystal Raver, though gigantic and according to Artimeus, under their scarfs they look nothing alike. He is normally of a typical height, but has been expanded by the prison guardians so they can siphon his "magicks and energies." However there may be a different reason why he is held there... * Equiperament - One of the brothers of Macherandise, Equiperament is "basically royalty in the merchant business!" First encountered in Madame Wranx's domain, he explained the use of splinters, the currency of the adventure. He also provided Crystal Raver with the flex rodexon radar pickaxe (FRRPA) so he could help the Armor Guy. * Armor Guy - When we first came upon the merchant, he was arguing with a person wearing heavy armor. That's this guy. He wanted flex rodexon so the merchant would finish his sword. * Bits - So far, Crystal Raver has acquired a Frost Bit and a Shield Bit. It is currently unknown what role these sentient bits will play as the adventure progresses. Enemies * Ramblax - Guardian of the domain in which Crystal Raver initially finds himself. Ramblax is a gargantuan purple beast with two legs, five eyes, a large tail and a very large mouth filled with pointy yellow teeth. He has the ability to shoot lasers out of his eyes and to summon floating crystal cube shields. Dispatched by Crystal Raver by way of the Critical Rave Finisher: Spiraling Bomb of a Thousand Drills. * Firesprites - Shortly after entering Madame Wranx's domain, Crystal Raver encountered a firesprite named Jude, guardian of the green spiral key. After Crystal Raver became covered in soot, she mistook him for Veronica, another firesprite who had ventured up to the surface. Crystal Raver soon made Jude's head explode. The second firesprite encountered, Bart, also mistook Crystal Raver for Veronica, who happened to be his girlfriend. Following some awkward conversation, a rock got hurled unto Barts head, it splintered and Bart noticed that Crystal Raver was bleeding from one of the rocks, which sent him into a frenzy. In self defense, Crystal Raver killed this sprite as well. *'Bazalorage' - After a long trek in Madame Wranx's domain, Crystal Raver has finally encountered a fire type mini boss by the name of Bazalorage. Most of Bazalorage's attacks are unknown at the current point. It's weak points seem to be on it's shoulders. More information will be added as the adventure continues. * Madame Wranx - Guardian of the second domain to which Crystal Raver travels. Further information on Madame Wranx is sparse at the current point in the adventure. Crossovers And Cameos *In the house of Crystal Raver's younger self, there hangs a picture of cyz from The Attackening: Revengeance. Tropes Used *Color By Technicolor *Dashing Sidekick *Dreamatic Interlude *Voices In My Head - Clarence *You Are Now This Guy *You Can't Do That, Stupid! *Trusty Paddle Mirror Here at the Crystal Rave Archive Category:Adventures Category:dexexe1234 Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Winners Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees